The Cake Boss
by Lovin In The Oven Contest
Summary: Edward and Bella have been in love for years, but are oblivious to the other's feelings. What happens when you combine that with a birthday cake and a meddling Pixie?


**The Cake Boss**

**Word Count: 6199**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Summary: Edward and Bella have been in love for years, but are oblivious to the other's feelings. **

**What happens when you combine that with a birthday cake and a meddling Pixie?**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Fucking idiots!" I snarled, throwing the tray of jelly goop on the floor of the upstairs workshop.

"Which of you morons put the tray of Isomalt jewels in the refrigerator?"

Five sets of wide eyes stared back at me. Suddenly there was chuckling and I whipped my head around. Emmett, my older brother, was standing in front of a cake that he was working on, grinning at me. I glared at him.

"This is not the time to be fucking with me, Em," I ground out. "Bella's cake needs to be finished in the next two hours! I want to know which of these stupid fuckers touched something that they shouldn't have without asking first."

I leveled my gaze back on the five standing around the sculpture table, which was off to the right hand side of the room.

I glared at each one of them: Jessica, Angela, Irina, Kate and Mike. Kate subtly cut her eyes to Mike, who was staring at his shoes with red cheeks. Letting out a huff, I slammed my hand on the counter top.

"Fucking hell, Newton! Can't you do anything right? What the hell possessed you to put my tray into the fridge?"

Newton shot his eyes up to me, fear clearly evident in them.

"I, uh, I mean they, uh, looked like they should be cold. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin them," he stuttered out.

"That's bullshit!" I yell at him. "I'm the fucking boss! You ask me what to do and I tell you!"

"But, I was just trying-"

"Shut the fuck up! Remember? Me boss, you lackey?"

"It's not my fault you didn't communicate that better!" Mike huffs indignantly.

My eyes widen and I feel the steam as it begins to rise and seep out of my ears. Newton grimaces, his fear firmly put back into place.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. And listen closely. I. Am. The. Fucking. Boss. I pay your checks. Don't get in my face, especially when I'm pissed off."

"Fuck!" I growled out, running my hand through my somewhat shaggy auburn hair. I really needed to get that shit cut soon, but that's neither here nor there. Right now, I had bigger things to worry about. Like how I'm going to think up some kind of fix for the jewels that were supposed to adorn this birthday cake. Of all fucking people, it had to be hers that got screwed up. Bella Swan. I'm really starting to think that fate has it out for me.

I've been in love with her for two years, since the very first day that I met her, scouting out the location for the restaurant that she was opening across the street from us. Cullen's Bakery had been up and running for little over a year when Bella came in to ask us some questions about the neighborhood and local businesses. When I shook her hand and introduced myself, I felt an electric shock and I swore I heard some angels sing. This girl was beautiful. Long, wavy chestnut-colored hair and big chocolate brown eyes. My sister Alice, who works in the downstairs part of the bakery, felt an instant connection to her as well. It was like kismet. She ended up choosing that property and even started to order all of her bread and desserts from us.

After a number of attempts at flirting and coming on to her, it became apparent that she wasn't into me like that, so I let it go and became a close friend to her. We had weekly "BFF Date Nights." Hey, that shit was her term, not mine. I still have my balls, thankyouverymuch. They were usually on Sundays, after she had spent the day shopping with Alice. It was the only day of the week that she kept her restaurant, the Eclipse Cafe, closed. We'd share a bottle of wine and pop in a movie, while she decompressed from all of the previous week's stress and her "Pixie Time." I'm the first person to admit that Alice is a handful. I grew up with that shit. You have no idea how many times I'd tried to get my parents to put her on Ritalin or something.

So it goes without saying that my girl's birthday cake had to be fucking perfect. And Newton just royally fucked my plans up. I looked left as I felt a small hand rest on top of one of mine. Alice smiled knowingly at me. Of course she would understand why I was so hyped up. She had been digging in my ass for awhile now to just tell Bella how I felt, but I was too chickenshit.

"It'll be fine, brother dear. It's not the end of the world. If anyone can think up a quick fix for this, it's you."

Her smile always gave me the shot of confidence I've needed over the years, but today, it did nothing. I shook my head and looked away. I stared at the three tiered chocolate cake that was covered in shades of purple and blue fondant. The bottom layer was a deep purple and the top was a pretty blue color, with the middle being a combination of the two colors. The gems had been in varying shades of purple and blue as well. They were supposed to be encircling each layer in a pattern. What was I going to do now? Staring at the cake a few minutes more, something flashed through my head.

"Newton, get your ass down to the Cope's candy store and get me as much blue and purple rock candy that they have."

When he just stood there gaping at me, I snapped. "Now, jackass! We don't have all day!"

Mike scampered out of the kitchen and you could hear him running down the stairs. I turned and looked at Alice, who was smirking at me.

"What?" I said, somewhat indignantly.

"Nothing," she sang out. Her tinkling laughter was heard as she practically skipped out of the room. I shook my head again and went to work on the decorative piping for the cake, while waiting for Newton to get back.

"You know, Bro," Emmett started in on me, not bothering to conceal his amusement, "maybe if you got laid once in awhile, you wouldn't terrorize the staff as often."

"Shut up, fucker," I laughed as I threw a small ball of discarded fondant at him.

"Seriously, man, it's been, what? Three years?"

"No it has not, you big oaf."

"Okay, okay, two years then. Trust me when I say that no one understands the significance of that more than me. Well, maybe Alice."

I felt my cheeks burn slightly. Fucking Emmett. I haven't blushed in years, but mentioning that I hadn't had sex since meeting Bella was a low blow. Completely the truth, but still a low blow. It wasn't for lack of trying, but my body, or heart, just wasn't interested in anyone who wasn't her. I never understood that shit about unrequited love before, that is until she strolled into our lives.

A few minutes later, Newton rushed into the room, carrying a shopping bag. He dumped the candy onto one of the work stations.

"All she had was the kind that were already attached to the sticks," he said, sounding out of breath. Pursing my lips together, while thinking, I nodded.

"Well, let's get to work then."

I picked up one of the taffies and started to carefully break the candy off. Mike picked up one as well and started to help.

"Be careful with it and try not to smash it up into little pieces. The bigger we can chunk it off, the better. Jess and Ang, can you come over and give us a hand?"

The girls quickly came over and started in on the pile. After about fifteen minutes, we were finished and I started to plan how I would arrange the pieces on the cake. I ended up using more intricate piping than I had planned, but after artfully arranging the rock candy around all three layers of the cake, I was happy with the results. I placed the sticks attached to a star-shaped cookie into the center of the top tier of the cake. It was covered in blue and purple edible glitter and read 'Happy Birthday, Bella'. Stepping back, I breathed a sigh of relief. It was beautiful, yet simple and elegant, much like Bella herself. I knew she'd appreciate the fact that I hadn't gone overboard, like some of the other cakes that the bakery was now well-known for.

Alice came flitting in, barely a moment later, with her husband, Jasper trailing behind. Cullen's may have been owned by yours truly, but we were family run. Jasper ran the baking aspect of everything down in the basement. Alice, Rosalie (Emmett's wife) and my mom, Esme ran the main floor, where we have ourchar store front. They also handle most of the orders we get in, unless they're specialty cakes and I need to personally consult with the customer. Tanya and Lauren were two college girls who work part time down there as well. They are completely shameless flirts that I try to avoid whenever I can.

"Wow, that looks great, E!" Alice put her arm around my waist. "I told you so," she said as she winked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm the bomb," I laughed and ruffled her short, black hair. She swiftly stepped away from me, laughing.

"Okay, so Jazz and I are going to take this sucker down to the restaurant and they'll bring it out after we're finished eating. Bella still thinks that she's just meeting her dad for dinner, right?" she asked.

"Yep, that's what she told me earlier on the phone."

Alice raised her eyebrow and shook her head slightly. I could've sworn that I heard her mumble something about being blind fools. Or it could have been blind folds, so I decided to ignore her on that one. Bella's father, Charlie, was a pretty cool guy for the most part. He was the Chief of Police in a small town called Forks, which was about a three hour drive from here. He and my dad, Carlisle, went fishing together on weekends when Carlisle could get away from the hospital, since he was Chief of Staff, it kept him very busy.

I left the bakery, rushing home to get showered and changed before meeting everyone back at the restaurant. My parents, as well as Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were all meeting there ahead of time in order to surprise Bella. I pulled on a pair of tight-fitting, button fly jeans and a crisp, black button down shirt, along with my black Doc Martens. I ran my hand through my damp hair, not even bothering to tame it and grabbed my black leather jacket and Bella's gift before I walked out of the door of my apartment.

20 minutes later I was walking in Tulio, one the best Italian restaurants in Seattle. This had been the place where Bella had worked after moving back to Seattle. She and Chef Pisano had a close bond and he was all too happy to allow them to stage their surprise here tonight. I looked around and quickly found Alice and Jasper, seated with our parents at a large table in the center of the room. Bella was about to be center of attention for the rest of the evening and I shook my head knowing just how annoyed she was going be. I walked over and bent down to kiss my mother on her cheek and shook Dad's hand, as I took off my jacket and sat it on the back of my chair.

"Hey guys, how was your vacation?" I asked, as I sat down in the chair next to Mom. Rose and Emmett showed up, as my parents sat and chatted about the trip to New Orleans that they had just gotten back from for their 30th wedding anniversary. A few minutes later, I felt a prickling up my spine, a feeling that I usually got when Bella was around. I felt a sharp kick to my shin and glared across the table at Alice. She nodded her head towards the front of the restaurant and I rolled my eyes.

Turning my heads towards the Hostess' stand, my eyes locked with her chocolate brown ones. Her cheeks were tinted with the light pink blush that I loved so much and her eyes were wide with surprise. I let my gaze wander over her cherry red lips, her long hair which cascaded down her back in thick curls and a form fitting sapphire blue dress which came to the middle of her thighs and hugged every curve that she had. I closed my eyes and swallowed thickly before opening them back up and meeting her somewhat confused gaze. She was probably wondering what the fuck was wrong with me. I wondered that myself on a regular basis. She and Charlie walked over to the table and everyone stood up to hug her and share birthday wishes. Saving me for last, she hugged me extra tight and whispered in my ear.

"Did you know about this ahead of time?"

I nodded softly against her temple, biting back a grin.

"You are in so much trouble later, Cullen," she whisper yelled. I released her from the hug, albeit reluctantly, and threw my arms up in a shrug.

"It wasn't my idea," I said, pointing towards Alice, "blame the Pixie." Bella rolled her eyes and went to take the seat next to me. I swiftly maneuvered myself in position to be able to pull out her chair for her. She smiled and softly said, "Thank you."

She turned towards me as I sat as well and arched a delicately shaped eyebrow.

"Alice may have planned everything, but you knew about it. As my best friend, you should have at least given me a warning."

Something in my chest tightened when I heard those words. A part of me was thrilled that she considered me her best friend, but a bigger part was saddened by it. I wanted to be more than her best friend. I wanted to be her lover, her soul mate. Because I was damn sure that she was mine. No woman had ever held my interest the way that she had or shared the same interests in music and books like she did. No one had ever, in all of my 27 years, made my heart race and ache like she did. Now that I had fully admitted that to myself, there was no turning back. I would have to take a chance. I couldn't live with any doubts or 'what-ifs'. Obviously, I would have to wait until later, so I did my best to smile and get through dinner. This was one of those instances where Bella knowing me so well didn't work in my favor. She could tell that something was up because she kept glancing at me with a questioning look. I smiled and shook my head slightly, hoping she would let it go. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"What's wrong? And don't give me any bullshit," she whispered in my ear.

"Look, it's nothing bad. Just enjoy your dinner. I'll explain later. I promise."

She looked me in the eye for a moment, to discern if I was telling the truth or not. What she saw must have alleviated any of her worries because she nodded and looked away. I reached under the table and grabbed hold of her hand, squeezing it lightly. When I saw her smile, it felt like a weight had been lifted off of my chest.

The next couple of hours progressed with lots of food and talk and Bella opening presents. After she had opened everyone's gift, except for mine, she turned to look at me expectantly. As much as she complained and whined, I knew that she secretly loved surprises. I swallowed the lump in my throat and my heart started beating out of my chest. This was special and private. I didn't really want her to open it in front of everyone. I sat the silver-wrapped box in front of her and cleared my throat.

"I know it's going to bug you, but could you wait and open it later?" I almost begged her. She grinned and her eyes twinkled.

"I think I can handle that," she nodded, placing the small box into her purse.

"No fair!" Alice pouted. "He wouldn't even tell me what he got you! I want to see!"

Thankfully, Chef Pisano chose that moment to bring out Bella's cake, along with a handful of employees singing 'Happy Birthday'. Bella's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink and she turned to hide her face in my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her, laughing softly and kissed her on top of her head. Charlie raised an eyebrow at me when he caught my eye and chuckled. When Bella composed herself enough, she stood and gave Chef a hug, after he had set the cake down in front of her.

"Thank you, Walter! It's good to see you!"

"Ah, mia bella ragazza, Buon Compleanno! It's so good to see you as well. I've been meaning to stop by Eclipse for a meal." The older chef smiled and released her from their embrace. "I've got to get back, my newer sous chefs aren't like my old ones." He winked at Bella and kissed her on both cheeks before walking back to the kitchen.

Bella looked at the cake in front of her and smiled from ear to ear. She turned her head towards me.

"Did you make this, E?"

I nodded and smiled. She sighed.

"It's beautiful! I love it. I haven't had Rock Candy in years. It's my favorite!"

Bella saved the top tier to take home and cut the rest into slices. What we couldn't finish, she left for the Turio staff to have as a treat, all of whom were very grateful. As we were all getting ready to head out for the night, Charlie pulled me aside.

"Edward, I have a pretty early morning tomorrow, do you mind driving Bella home?" he asked, with a wink. Now, driving Bella home was all well and good. I wanted to pour my heart out to her anyway, but the wink made me nervous.

"Chief? What's with the wink?" He rolled his eyes at me and walked away, muttering something about blind fools. That was the second time tonight that I had heard that phrase. I was starting to wonder if he and Alice were in cahoots together. I had been the receiving end of one of his practical jokes one too many times to not be suspicious. Bella placed her hand on my arm and I smiled at her.

"Where's my dad going?"

"Said he had an early day tomorrow and asked if I could drive you home." She bit her bottom lip, looking torn for a moment.

"What's wrong, B? Would you rather I ask someone else take you home?" I couldn't understand why she seemed uncomfortable with me at the moment, seeing as how we spent so much of our time together anyway. She shook her head and smiled.

"No, no, I just didn't want you to feel obligated." She looked up at me through her lashes and my heart stopped.

"You could never be an obligation, Bella. You're my world," I sighed as I wrapped an arm around her waist. She molded to my side and it felt like that her body was made just to fit with mine. The missing half of my puzzle. We silently walked to my car after saying goodbye to everyone. Once we were at her house, she asked if I'd like to come up for a glass of wine. Not being one to turn down any time with Bella, I immediately agreed. Plus, as nervous as I was about the gift, I really wanted to be there when she opened it. She poured us both a glass of wine and we settled comfortably on her couch. She looked at me for a moment and cocked her head to the side slightly.

"What?" I asked.

"What was wrong at the restaurant? You looked so uncomfortable for a few minutes."

I smiled at the worried look in her eyes. Taking a deep breath in through my nose, I knew it was time.

"Um, well, why don't you open your present before I get into that." She hesitated and I added, "Please?"

She nodded and retrieved the box from her purse. She open the paper and gasped at the blue Tiffany's box.

"Edward, what did you do?" she whispered as she opened the box. She pulled out the white gold key-shaped pendant and blinked tears away. The top of the key was shaped like a heart and surrounded with small diamonds. She looked up at me and fat tears fell down her cheeks.

"Ssh," I cooed, putting my hands on either side of her face and brushed the tears away with my thumbs. "Don't cry, baby."

"What- Edward, um, what does this mean?" she asked, hesitantly. I sighed lightly. Never once taking my eyes away from hers, I explained.

"This is a symbol. It's the key to my heart. You already own the metaphorical one, so I figured it was only appropriate to get you a physical one."

I paused to take another deep breath.

"I've loved you for two years, but I never had the nerve to tell you. Being your friend has irrevocably changed me, for the better. I wouldn't give it up for anything." Her tears were sliding down her face in earnest now. I stopped trying to catch them all and instead just held her face. My own tears welled up in my eyes.

"I love you, Bella, and I want more from you. I want to be your best friend, your partner, your lover. I want everything with you. If you don't, all you have to do is say the word and I'll never bring it up ag-"

My words were cut off when she threw herself into my arms. I froze as I felt her soft lips press into mine. As she started to pull back, I instinctively slid my fingers into her hair and pulled her back to my mouth, kissing her with vigor. Her tongue traced my bottom lip and I tentatively pressed my tongue against hers. Our mouths worked in tandem, until we both pulled away slightly, breathing heavily. I looked into her wide, brown eyes and saw them swimming with emotion.

"Sorry about re-using your words," I chuckledmy dick, "but what was that?" My hands were still entwined with her hair and my thumbs rubbing small circles behind her ears. She shivered slightly and closed her eyes. When she opened them, I could see a sheen of tears. I could feel my brow crinkle as I tried to figure this amazing woman out. Sometimes I wish I could just read her mind. She bit her lip and flashed a brilliant smile.

"I love you, Edward," she says, with a few tears dropping. "I think I've loved you forever. You've been my best friend and I can't imagine my life without you. I was too scared to say anything. I didn't want our friendship to become awkward if you didn't want me like that. I couldn't lose you."

In the blink of an eye, she was underneath me on the couch and our mouths were fused together. My dick was so damn hard that I thought it was about to bust my buttons. Only her. She's been the only one my body has responded to for the past couple of years. Trust me, it's been fucking lonely. I was starting to worry that my hand would become attached to it. To feel her like this, now, was enough to make me bust a nut like a teenager. I pulled my lips away from hers, giving us a chance to breathe, but I couldn't remove them from her skin. I kissed and sucked lightly up her jaw to her ear. I could feel her body arch and shudder underneath me as I took the lobe and bit it gently.

"Mmmm, feels like I found a hot spot, Ms Swan," I whispered in her ear. She let out a low moan and tried to grind herself up against me. Not wanting to deny my love what she wanted, I pressed my hips down into hers, grinding slightly.

"Fuck, Edward," she practically panted, "I need you." She started to unbutton my shirt, finally just ripping the damn thing open when her fingers stopped cooperating with her. As her hands ran along my chest and abs, I breathed deeply and rested my forehead against hers.

"Shit," I hissed as her hands ran along the waist band of my jeans. "Are you sure, baby? We can wait and do this right."

"Shut the fuck up, Edward. I've waited for two years, I can't wait any longer. I need to feel you, please," she groaned against my lips.

Sitting back on my heels, I whipped off my shirt and tossed it across the room somewhere. Looking down at her flushed face and swollen lips, I couldn't help but to smile.

"I can't believe that you're finally mine."

She pulled herself up and knelt in front of me. She reached out and wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my chest over my heart.

"I've always been yours, Edward. You just didn't know it."

I leaned down and gently kissed her lips. I slowly lifted the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. Leaning back to get a good look at her magnificent body, I pulled a ragged breath in through my nose. She was perfection, clad in only a sapphire blue lace bra and panties that matched her dress. I reached out and cupped her breasts in my hands, loving the feel of their weight. If I had to guess, I'd say she was a small C cup, not too big and not too small. Like I said, perfection. At least, perfect for me. That was all that mattered.

I felt her nipples harden into little buds as I teased them by rubbing my thumbs over them. Reaching an arm around her back, she managed to unclasp her bra and let it fall down her arms.

"How the hell did you do that one-handed?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"It's a trade secret. I'll show you some other time," she answered, smirking. She pulled me closer so that our bare chests were touching. My hands tangled back into her hair and I kissed her deeply. I started to trail kisses down her neck and felt her breath speed up as I came closer to her nipple. I ran my tongue over the right one and she shuddered. I pulled it softly into my mouth and started sucking on it. Bella started panting and cried out when I nibbled it lightly with my teeth. Her hands pulled and scratched gently at my hair and I could never remember being turned on so much.

Pulling away, I gave her a thoughtful look. She gazed back at me and her brow furrowed in confusion.

"You taste exquisite, Bella, but I can think of something better." She arched an eyebrow and sat back on her bottom, waiting for me to continue. I sat and pulled off my Docs and walked into the kitchen to pull her cake out of the fridge. Cutting off a nice sized slice, I placed it on a plate and returned the cake box back to stay chilled. I stopped to grab a fork before returning to the living room. Bella sat patiently on the couch, her black high heels still on and her legs crossed. She shook her head and laughed when she saw the cake in my hands.

"Really, E? You stop our make-out session, that's long overdue by the way, to stop and eat cake?"

I give her my best crooked smile and sit down next to her.

"Well, since you taste so good, I wanted to try tasting the cake off of your body to see if it enhances the flavor," I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

She gasps and her neck and chest flushes a light pink with desire. She arches and leans back against the arm of the couch.

"Well then, who am I to interfere with your research?"

I nod my head at her, accepting the challenge. Using my finger, I swipe some of the fudge butter cream from the thick middle layer and wipe it down her jaw. She shivers as my lips start to suck and lick the sweet icing off of her, continuing down her throat. Using just my fingers, I break off a small piece of the cake and rub it over her left nipple. Placing my fingers in her mouth, she sucks them clean, even biting the tip of my middle finger as I pull it out. I grin at her before diving back down and attacking her nipple with my mouth. Bella moans and laces her fingers tightly in my hair. As I repeat the same action for her right nipple and her belly button, my hand touches her hot center above her blue panties, which are already soaked. I slide my fingers under the lacy fabric and gently push one finger into the hottest, tightest pussy that I have ever experienced. My lips make their way down her belly as I add another finger into her and carefully started to pump in and out.

When my lips graze her clit, she makes this low keening noise. I flick my tongue out and start to alternate between licking her and lightly sucking on her. Her panting increasing, as does the tightening of her hands in my fair. Fuck, it hurts, but feels so good at the same time. My arousal is through the fucking roof and I involuntarily rub my dick against the couch for friction. I feel her walls start to tighten and I know she's close.

"Please," she gasps for breath, "please, Edward, I need you now!" Never being able to deny her anything, I give her clit one last little kiss before sliding her panties down her legs and tossing them over my shoulder. Bella launches herself at me and wraps her arms around my neck, while her mouth attacks mine. It doesn't seem to bother her that she's tasting herself on my tongue. In fact, it seems to have the opposite effect and that's fucking hot. She swiftly unbuttons my fly and reaches in my boxers to wrap her hand around my dick. I let out a grunt as she squeezes me firmly.

"You're so big," she whispers against my lips. "Please, baby, I want to feel you moving inside of me." I stand up and pull my jeans, boxers and socks off in one sweep. She kneels on the couch in front of me and gazes at my cock with a grin on her face. Nine and a half inches of rock hard steel proudly waves back at her. Yes, I fucking measured. Sue me.

She grasps me in her hand and licks me from base to tip. When her hot little mouth surrounds the head of my cock, I feel like I've died and gone to heaven. If it feels this fucking good in her mouth, I'll probably cum like a 'three pump chump' when I get to be inside of her pussy.

"Bella, fuck, that feels amazing," I groan as I gently run my fingers through her hair. She hums around me and I almost lose my shit. I reach out and pull her up by her shoulders. She gives me a confused look and frowns. I rub my thumbs across her cheeks as I cup her face.

"I want to be inside of you when I cum, Bella, I need to know what you feel like," I breath against her forehead. "Bella, I wasn't planning on this, I don't have any protection."

"It's okay, I'm on the pill," she whispers back. "I'm clean, I haven't been with anyone in years." Her cheeks pinked with her blush. The inner caveman in me rejoices that no one has touched her like that recently. In fact, he wants to pretend that no one has ever touched her at all before me. I'm just fine with that.

"This might sound kinda lame, but neither have I," I confess softly. "There hasn't been anyone since before I first laid my eyes on you. I've been captivated ever since." Her eyes well up with tears and she starts to pull me down to lay with her.

"Wait," I stop her and stand up. "Our first time isn't going to be a cramped couch. We can save that for another time," I wink at her. I lift her into my arms and walk to her bedroom. She reaches out and turns the door knob. I kick it the rest of the way open and stride over to bed. I lay her down gently, covering her with my body. I try to distribute my weight onto my elbows, so as to not crush her. I cup her face and kiss her gently, which quickly turns back to heated. She spreads her legs out and wraps them around my waist.

"Are you sure?" I ask, silently begging her to say yes. I would stop if she wanted, but my balls would shrivel up and die, I'm sure of it. She responds by pulling me closer with her legs, until my cock grazes her wet heat.

"Does that answer your question? Shut up and make love to me, Edward." Not being someone who has to be told something twice, I reach down and position my head against her entrance. I thrust into her and stop, giving us both a chance to get used to the sensation. Her nails start to rake softly up and down my back. My lips find their way to her nipples once again, biting and sucking on them.

"So good, so good, s'good, s'goo," she starts mumbling incoherently as I start to pump slowly in and out. My body feels like every nerve ending is on fire as I speed up. Nothing, and I mean nothing, has ever felt this fucking good before. Her nails rake harder, which spurs me to move faster, harder. Soon, she's tightening around me and shaking with her release. I lean back on my heels slightly and lift her body with me, so she's arching off of the bed.

"Edward, omygod, Edward," she cries out. "Like that! Just like that!" I feel her trembling as her body explodes around mine for a second time.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I knew. I knew from the first moment I met you. You're mine, Bella, do you hear me? Mine." I grind out between panting breaths. My arms are burning from exertion and sweat drips down my back. I feel my balls tighten and I know I'm about to blow.

"Fuck, Bella!" I cry out as my orgasm takes over me. After I catch my breath, I hiss as I ease slowly out of her warmth and she lets out a little whimper. I lay beside her and pull her into my arms. She hitches her leg over one of mine and snuggles into my chest as she giggles.

"What's so funny?" I ask, not being able to wipe the smile from my own face. She leans up on her elbow to look into my eyes.

"You. This. Us. I've loved you for so long that this feels like a dream." She snuggles back up against my chest. "This has been the best birthday ever," she sighs. I smile and kiss her forehead.

"Y'know, Alice was telling me earlier about your fight with Newton today," she laughs.

"Bells, can you not mention Mike Newton while we're laying naked together?" I groan.

"Did you really yell at him that you were the boss, over and over?" I feel her body shaking with her laughter and helplessly, I join in as well.

"Yeah, I guess it was a bit overboard, but I was stressed and he was being an idiot."

She looks back up at with with a smirk and I immediately wonder what she's up to.

"Well, seeing as how we need to keep our energy up, how about we head back down for some of that cake?" she asks, in a seductive voice.

I feel my grin try to split my face. "Sounds good to me."

She sits up and saunters over to the door, completely naked. She turns back and winks at me.

"Well, then, let's go. It's my turn to eat cake off you, Boss."


End file.
